Pit (SSBB)
This article contains information on Pit's appearance in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl; other articles for Pit can be found here.'' Pit makes his first appearance as a playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which also introduces his new character design compared to those from older versions of the Kid Icarus series. Pit is unlocked at the start of the game. Super Smash Bros. Brawl is also the first game in which Pit has a voice actor. In the English version he is voiced by Lani Minella, while in the Japanese version, he is voiced by Minami Takayama. Weapons and Abilities Pit wields the Sacred Bow of Palutena, also called the Palutena Bow. He can split it into dual blades with one in a reverse grip for quick separation and attachment, a trait that would carry on to its appearance in Uprising along with all other bows of the game. Pit changes the weapon assembly into three different forms to attack: a bow, dual blades, and a double-headed sword. File:SSBB- WeaponForm Bow.jpg|Pit using his weapon while assembled as a bow. File:SSBB- WeaponForm- Blades.jpg|Pit using his weapon while disassembled. File:SSBB- WeaponForm- Fan.jpg|Pit using his weapon while assembled as a double-headed sword. He is equipped with the Mirror Shield of the Three Sacred Treasures, which is used to reflect projectiles and protect Pit from frontal attacks. He can also use the Wings of Icarus, which allows him to fly freely for a short time. This concept is similar to the Angel's Feather from the original Kid Icarus. After obtaining the Smash Ball, Pit can use his Final Smash, Palutena's Army, to call upon a swarm of Centurions to attack his opponents. Pit is one of three characters who are capable of gliding, the other two being Meta Knight and Charizard. Ranking as a Character Due to his moveset (his fast projectile, which is controllable after release and can cover a great distance in a short time; his superior recovery; his multiple projectile-reflecting moves; and his multi-hit attacks, which include his Neutral Air attack and Forward Special), Pit is considered easy to use by beginners. However, without many reliable options for KOing opponents, and the inability to reactivate the Wings of Icarus should he be hit during the move until he lands again, he is kept from a higher spot on the tier list—he currently ranks 17th out of 38 characters on the tier list. Role in the Subspace Emissary In the Subspace Emissary, Pit is first seen watching Mario and Kirby battling on a stadium through a mystical fountain in Skyworld. When he sees the stadium get engulfed by Subspace, Palutena appears and sends him to defeat the Subspace Army, granting him the Palutena Bow. Pit meets Mario shortly after, and the two team up to defeat the Subspace Army. They eventually form a larger party of fighters with Link, Yoshi, and Kirby, which joins up with another group, consisting of Marth, Ike, Ice Climbers, Pokémon Trainer, and Meta Night. Eventually, all the characters (with the exception of Luigi, Ness, King Dedede, Sonic, Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Wolf) join up and invade the Subspace, only to get turned into trophies by Tabuu. However, he and most of the others are rescued by King Dedede, Luigi, and Ness, who had been absent in the invasion due to the fact that they had badges that made them immune to becoming trophies. Pit then takes part in the final battle against Tabuu with all the other characters. Alternate Costumes Moves 'Standard: Ground' 'Smash' 'Standard: Aerial' 'Grab and Throw' 'Dodge' 'Recovery' 'Special' 'Final Smash' Quotes Trophy Description Pit The captain of the royal bodyguards of Palutena, goddess of light and ruler of Angel Land. The dark goddess, Medusa, conquered the underworld, the surface world, and the heavens, and imprisoned Palutena. Pit escaped and, armed with Palutena's magical bow, set out to free her. Along the way, he gathered Three Sacred Treasures with which he challenged Medusa. Palutena's Army Pit's Final Smash. An image of the goddess Palutena appears, heralding the arrival of Pit's legions, the Centurions. These flying warriors proceed to attack all enemies with fierce savagery. Once a Centurion strikes an enemy, he falls from the sky, never to fly again. Centurions are so fast that dodging them is very hard. Take heart, Centurions! Your deaths are not in vain! Miscellaneous Victory Theme A remixed excerpt from the original Kid Icarus's title theme. Codec Conversation Similar to the Palutena's Guidance feature in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Codec Conversations are an easter egg feature in Super Smash Bros. Brawl that showcases conversations between Snake, Otacon, Mei Ling, and Roy Campbell of the Metal Gear series. In order to activate it, the player must tap Snake's down taunt briefly and gently while at the Shadow Moses Island stage. The following is Pit's Codec Conversation. :Snake: Otacon, there's a kid with wings out here. Is he a mutant? Or is he just into costumes? :Otacon: That's Pit, Snake. Pit is an angel from Angel Land. He's the captain of Palutena's Army. :Snake: Angels. Give me a break! :Otacon: I dunno, maybe he's from a different species. But those wings on his back and those mysterious weapons he has are the real deal. He may look young, but he's a veteran warrior. Watch yourself. He used to be a weakling, but countless trials over the years have toughened him up. :Snake: And by trials, you mean, "Game Overs"? :Otacon: Yeah, you should know all about that. Trivia *When Pit obtains the Hammer or Golden Hammer, his swinging animation consists of only two frames, a direct reference to his Mallet animation from the original Kid Icarus. Related Links *Pit's SSBB page on Smashpedia *[[Palutena (SSB3DS/WU)|Palutena (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U)]] *[[Dark Pit (Super Smash Bros.)|Dark Pit (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U)]] Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Super Smash Bros.